Dino Charge Megazord
Dino Charge Megazord The Dino Charge Megazord is the main Megazord in Power Rangers Dino Charge, combined from the Zord piloted by the Red, Blue, & Pink Dino Charge Rangers. Red TyrannoZord forms the main body, Blue StegoZord forms the right arm which is armed with the StegoZord Shield, and Pink TriceraZord forms the left arm which is armed with the Tricera Drill. Its finishing attack is the Dino Charge Blast, where it releases a powerful beam from the TyrannoZord Head cannon. Blue StegoZord can also form the Dino Charge Blade when all five of the modern Dino Charge Rangers are on board, allowing Dino Charge Megazord to perform the Dino Charge Slash by infusing the power of the five Dino Charge Rangers and Dino Charge Megazord into the sword. Whenever an attack is initiated, Dino Charge Megazord will roar before finishing off the enlarged monster. Dino Slasher Megazord By combining Blue StegoZord and Green RaptorZord with Red TyrannoZord, Dino Charge Megazord becomes Dino Slasher Megazord. As Dino Slasher Megazord, Green RaptorZord's tail forms the RaptorZord Tri-Claw,while armed with the StegoZord Shield. Its finishing attack is the Dino Slasher Attack, where a ball of fire is released from the TyrannoZord Head cannon and wraps itself around the RaptorZord Tri-Claw for a flaming slash. Dino Sheriff Megazord By combining Black ParasZord and Green RaptorZord with Red TyrannoZord, Dino Charge Megazord becomes Dino Sheriff Megazord. As Dino Sheriff Megazord, Black ParasZord's tail becomes the ParasZord Blaster, while armed with the Green RaptorZord Tri-Claw. Its finishing attack is the Dino Sheriff Scratch & Shoot, where it uses Green RaptorZord's slashing energy to create an orb which is propelled by Black ParasZord's energy shot. Dino Hammer Megazord By combining Cyan AnkyloZord and Pink TriceraZord with Red TyrannoZord, Dino Charge Megazord becomes Dino Hammer Megazord. As Dino Hammer Megazord, Cyan AnkyloZord's tail forms the AnkyloZord Hammer while armed with the TriceraZord Drill. Its finishing attack is the Dino Hammer Finish,where it spins around to hit the opponent with the AnkyloZord Hammer multiple times. Dino Shooter Megazord When Black ParasZord replaces Blue StegoZord as the right arm of Dino Charge Megazord while Blue StegoZord switch places with Pink TriceraZord as the left arm, they form Dino Shooter Megazord ,which is armed with the ParasZord Blaster and StegoZord Shield. Dino Shaolin Megazord By combining Cyan AnkyloZord and Gray CephalaZord with Red TyrannoZord, Dino Charge Megazord becomes Dino Shaolin Megazord. As Dino Shaolin Megazord, Gray CephalaZord's tail forms the CephalaZord Ball,while armed with the AnkyloZord Hammer. Its finishing attack is the Dino Shaolin Smashing where it hits the opponent with the CephalaZord Ball. Dino Baseball Megazord With the Dino Charge Bat, Dino Charge Megazord becomes Dino Baseball Megazord. It can perform the Dino Charge Big Spinning Swing, where Dino Charge Megazord spins around at insane speeds with the Dino Charge Bat held out to bash items near Dino Charge Megazord to the target. It was used to fight against Sporticon. Dino Christmas Megazord This form was used by Dino Charge Rangers after the Santa Claws Clones destroyed all the presents. =Movies’ Special Combination= Dino Magician Megazord When Kamen Rider Magician uses the Power Rangers Ring, it results in a combination between Dino Charge Megazord and a giant Magician Dragon,who is summoned from the Underworld through the use of the Surprise Ring, to form Dino Magician Megazord. In this state, Magician Dragon in its Strike Mode becomes Dino Charge Megazord's right leg and is able to perform the Dino Magician Strike Rider Kick. Dino HT Megazord Dino HT Megazord is the HT Rangers' version of Dino Charge Zords which is formed when the Dino Charge TrainZord, which transforms from Red TyrannoZord, replaces Red Zord in HT Megazord. Dino HT Megazord-Chronox Mode Dino HT Megazord-Chronox Mode is the combination of Dino HT Megazord with Chronox Train. Cockpit Kyoryuzin cockpit (Red-Blue-Pink).jpg|Dino Charge Megazord Kyoryuzin (Red-Blue-Pink-Green).jpg|Dino Slasher Megazord (With Pink) Kyoryuzin cockpit (five-man).jpg|Dino Charge Megazord (Assembled core team) Kyoryuzin_(Red-Green-Black).jpg.jpg|Dino Sheriff Megazord Vlcsnap-2013-04-07-18h23m51s83.jpg|Dino Sheriff Megazord (Assembled core team) Kyoryuzin_Macho_Cockpit.jpg|Dino Hammer Megazord (Assembled core team, no Cyan) kyoryu9.jpg|Dino Shooter Megazord Kyoryuzin_Kung_Fu_Cockpit.jpg|Dino Shaolin Megazord (Assembled core team, no Cyan or Grey) Kyoryuger Wizard 1.jpg|Dino Magician Megazord (Assembled core team, with Kamen Rider Magician) Kyoryuzin_Basebal_Cockpit.png|Dino Baseball Megazord (Blue & Pink, no Red) Kyoryuzin_Christmas_Cockpit.png|Dino Christmas Megazord (Assembled core team) Category:Megazord Category:Power Rangers Dino Charge Category:Patrick.cesare Category:2016 Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:Four-Piece Megazords Category:Five-Piece Megazords